Love's Ultimate Choice
by CherryCharm
Summary: 7th Year,after a tragedy between the Dream Team{E-GAsP!} I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! but here goes: Love triangle between Harry, Hermione and Draco...how will one feel when his rival wins the girl of his dreams?
1. Rough Start

A/n: This is my first ever FanFic, so please no flame. 'Constructive criticism' will be greatly appreciated. Oh, I should cut the proper shit. Onto the Fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer: A B E F I J K M O Q S T U V W X Y Z.I don't own Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Pansy, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, or any of the other HP characters, though I wish I owned Draco.:p  
  
~*~Love's Ultimate Choice~*~  
  
By CherryCharm  
  
Chapter 1: Rough Start  
  
Harry Potter stood on the platform before the Hogwarts Express. His single bad propped against the wall behind him, he waited anxiously for his friends. He hadn't been able to write or receive an owl from them all summer long, courtesy of the Dursleys. Going into their last year at Hogwarts, Harry slipped into his memory of the last time he'd seen them, the final day of their sixth year. *****  
  
There they sat in the Gryffindor common room, silenced by the Dursleys' letter. They had written that if Harry was to stay with them that summer, he could not have any contact with friends from Hogwarts. He'd tried to get out of staying with them, but the Weasley kids were going to some wizarding camp, and Hermione and her parents were taking a two-month vacation to venture around the United States, so he couldn't have really owled them anyway.  
  
The friends glanced around their little circle, half-smiling and not saying a word. They knew they would not see or communicate with each other the whole summer and they were saddened by that. Finally the silence was broken by Hagrid, yelling a five minute call to the sixth-years. At that moment, Ron's girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Anna, entered the room and came over to him, and brought Ron to a stand before embracing him tightly. He did so in return, and then she brought on a kiss.  
  
Hermione started giggling and rose from her chair. "Come on, let's leave them alone," she said to Harry as she held her hand out to him.  
  
Harry laughed and took it as he stood. She surprised him by keeping a hold of his hand as they started walking. Hermione squeezed it a bit as they reached their destination, under the Gryffindor staircase. This had been the trio's little hangout pad since the beginning of their fourth year, and they had decorated it, too. It was a little way back under the stairs, so no one ever noticed it.  
  
Hermione let Harry's hand slip out of hers as she sat down on her cushion. Harry dropped onto his in a laying position, and then sat up, facing her. They had hung yellow- and red-tinted lights about in honor of their house, and suddenly Hermione saw Harry differently. She titled her head as she noticed how handsome he had become. Hermione smiled, somewhat uncertainly at this.  
  
~  
  
Little did she know that Harry was having a similar thought, 'Wow, she looks really pretty.'  
  
'You should go for it,' a voice in inside his head told him.  
  
'But she's my best friend,' he mentally replied.  
  
'So what? Do you not see the way she is looking at you right now?' is what the voice shot back with.  
  
Harry looked to her and noticed she was smiling at him, and he realized he did feel that way at the moment, and he leaned in close to Hermione. She reacted by closing in on the rest of the distance between their faces and their lips met.  
  
It was slow-moving at first, their lips just pressed together as they did the same with their bodies. Harry slipped an arm around her waist and Hermione's hand snaked from his shoulders and met behind his neck. They were kneeling as they did this, but they soon lost their balance and fell onto the cushions, still holding each other that way.  
  
Harry cautiously asked Hermione's mouth for entrance as he fully put his lips on hers. She hesitated at first, but then she parted her lips just enough for Harry's tongue to enter. After a little dancing in her mouth, he gently broke off the kiss, and they lay there staring one another.  
  
"All sixth-years start exiting the school now, please!" Hagrid called to the students.  
  
The friends got up quickly and Hermione asked, "Harry,...um, what is between us now?" She looked at him with an innocent expression. Harry just traced her jawbone with his finger as he searched his head for an answer. His touch sent new sparks through Hermione, but she didn't let him see that.  
"I don't know, Hermione.should we just remain friends for now?" Harry said, hoping she would disagree, for at this moment, he wanted her as his, he didn't want her charming any other guy over the summer with that enchanting kiss.  
  
She'd watched him hopefully, and Hermione sighed as she thought he was right. "Yes, I guess that it would be for the best," she answered. "Well, see you in September, Harry," she gave him a quick hug, but it was long enough that he could catch the strawberry cream scent of her hair. Hermione always placed her head on his chest when they hugged, and now she noticed his masculine-smelling cologne, of which Harry had not put too much or too little on. Hermione pulled away slowly, her gaze lifting from his chest to his eyes, and whispered, "Bye," as she turned and ran to her father's beeping car in the distance. She left Harry speechless and as he watched her leave, he discovered his true feelings for her. When he met Ron on the train, Ron asked him what was wrong as he saw Harry's wondering face, but Harry simply stated that it was nothing. *****  
  
~  
  
Hermione Granger saw her friend from a distance and called to him, "Harry!" She immediately started running toward the now smiling Harry, who met her with open arms.  
  
Hermione ran into them and he embraced her warmly, squeezing her slightly as they sort of swayed while they hugged. They both wore big smiles as they stood back to look at each other, their fingers entwined with the other's.  
  
Harry took in Hermione's new appearance. She'd highlighted her hair with blonde, had it professionally straightened, and had grown out her bangs so that all of her hair now hung about four inches below her shoulders. Harry thought she looked gorgeous; she'd also changed her style in clothing, it fit her better because the clothes were more mature, more her age. Right then Hermione was wearing a pair of denim low rise jeans, and a purple halter top that made her Hazel eyes tint purple.  
  
Hermione gazed into her friend's eyes for a second before scanning over his new looks. He had somewhat tamed his ragged hair; now it all lay flat and Hermione thought it really did wonders for his attractiveness, along with his new contacts. He wore a blue polo shirt that had a white horizontal line through the center, along with khaki knee-shorts. The Dursleys had obviously gotten richer, or something along the lines of that, for Hermione knew that they would never give Harry such clothes unless Dudley had better ones. Hermione surprised herself by how his façade affected her, and it almost scared her.  
She looked back up to his eyes and caught his stare. They were still holding both hands, still smiling, and Hermione felt a 'moment' coming. Acting on her instincts, she stepped in closer to him. Now she had to tilt her head back to look at Harry, he'd grown quite a bit taller over the summer; his six-foot build towered over her petite 5'4 frame. Hermione stood on her toes and raised her head up to his, and closing her eyes, she placed her mouth on his with a tender kiss. Harry immediately let go of her hands, and took his to gently push down on her shoulders, making her feet flatten on the ground. "Hermione," he started, and she looked up at him like a child wishing for something. He had to fight against it, and against his want to give in, just taking her in his arms and holding her forever. "Hermione," he tried again to explain why they couldn't, but he was interrupted when Hermione broke away and ran to hug a familiar face, crying out, "Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
The woman Hermione embraced wore a dim expression, which lighted up a tad when she'd seen Hermione. She quickly broke off the hug and asked, "Where's Harry, dear? I need to talk with the both of you, together." Hermione now noticed that Mrs. Weasley's face was tearstained, and she nodded. Jogging over to get Harry, and bringing him back where Mrs. Weasley was standing, Hermione questioned,  
  
"What's wrong, Mrs. Weasley?" Molly choked back tears as she started her explanation.  
  
"It was about a week ago. The children had just returned from Quidditch camp and were playing a scrimmage game out in the yard; we'd had the rings installed and the lines painted while they were away. So they were practicing, having a good time," her eyes started watering at this point, but she sniffed them back, "when Fred goes to pass the quaffle to Ginny s she could score, when Ron cut in to try to intercept it. But he-he miscalculated his position and was hit to the.the heart by the quaffle. He...was stunned, went into shock on his broom with is hand to his heart. And then.the- the bludger hit him!" she was bawling by now, "He was knocked off his broom and unfortunately they were playing very high up from the ground, way higher than regulation states, though I constantly yell at them for that, so he fell straight to the ground." Gasps eroded from Ron's two friends. "Our Ron...is gone."  
  
A split second after she finished her sentence, the whistle for all students to board the train was heard. Though they were both horrified, and Hermione's eyes had welled up, Harry found enough inner strength to grab Hermione's hand and lead her toward the train with their bags hefted over his shoulder, with a supportive, "Come on." They both looked back sympathetically at a wailing Mrs. Weasley as they boarded the Hogwarts Express and the doors closed. Hermione turned to Harry and buried her head and hands in his chest and started to cry, and Harry wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and held her close as the train pulled away. His face was serious and full of sorrow, and a double tear rolled down his right cheek and into Hermione's hair.  
  
~*~End of Chapter 1~*~  
  
A/n: I hope you liked the first chapter; it's a decent length, and most of my chapters will be about the same. But you'll find that out later, if you keep reading. And please do! R/r too please!  
  
*CherryCharm* 


	2. Great Hall Incidents

~*~Love's Ultimate Choice~*~  
  
By: CherryCharm  
  
Chapter 2: Great Hall Incidents  
  
Hermione sat on the cushioned bench by the window, her back to the wall and her legs bent up on the seat in front of her. Her face was turned to the window and it bore a solemn expression. Her friend was seated on the bench across from her, and he had a similar look on his face. Harry watched her sadly; he detested the times where she was depressed. Hermione could feel his gaze on her, but she knew it was a sympathetic stare, and that it was for both of them, really. She turned her head to face him and in a voice that came out a whisper, she whined, "Harry?"  
  
He immediately rose as she pulled her legs in close to her and he sat down on the other end of the window bench. Harry sat facing her, his right leg lying sideways on the bench. He reached ahead a little to take her small hands in his. "I know, Hermione."  
  
She was leaning forward a tad too, so that she could be comfortable as her hands were lovingly held. After ten minutes had passed, she looked to Harry. "I can't believe he's really gone."  
  
Harry sighed. "Me neither. The Dream Team is down to two. We'll have to stick together."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Hermione turned her back to him and slid herself right in front of Harry, between his legs, and lay back against him. She grabbed his wrists gently and pulled them down over her to lie over her hands on her stomach.  
  
"Hermione.I - I thought we decided that we were to stay friends only," Harry commented.  
  
"But Harry." Hermione started.  
  
"But nothing, Hermione. Do you want to jeopardize the amazing friendship we have? Believe me, at this moment I want you as much as you're expressing that you do, but if something happens between us in the future and our friendship is destroyed, I just couldn't live. We just lost Ron and I don't think I could take losing you too," he explained. "Plus, you know that anyone who gets close to me will be hurt. Voldemort knows of you, but if you were to be my girlfriend, he would then know that you're of much more value to me than just a friend and you'll be his first target. I would never forgive myself if you were killed because of me."  
  
Hermione sat up straight and turned her body to face him. "I suppose you're right. But can't we try to be together sometime in the future? We all know that eventually you will defeat Voldemort, Harry, and then he will no longer pose as a threat. So please, Harry?" she asked, just as the train stopped and the whistle to exit was heard.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. We'll have to see as time progresses," he answered as he picked up his bag and left the compartment, leaving a depressed Hermione still inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and her gaze fell over the House tables. Ravenclaw had gained more students this year, and apparently there were less in Hufflepuff, excluding the newcomers. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin numbers had stayed around the same, give or take a student. Hermione's glace skimmed over the end of the Slytherin table, where the 7th years sat, and noticed a familiar white-blonde staring at her.  
  
~  
  
Draco Malfoy was captured by this new young beauty that had just come in. Who was this? Certainly a new student, for he'd never seen anyone as gorgeous as this girl at Hogwarts previous years. She caught his gaze and he winked at her playfully, but she scoffed at him and walked toward her seat. Right at her immediate reaction, he knew who it was. He was taken back in shock realization and whispered, "Granger!" Boy, had she changed over the summer! Draco was now determined to make her his; he had to have that beautiful body in his possession, no matter if it was a body that had been Muggle-born.  
  
~  
  
Harry saw Hermione cross the room and tensed up a little. He knew she had to sit by him and he was nervous of what she would say.  
  
She took her seat gracefully. "Hey," Hermione greeted, not looking at Harry as she helped herself to a bagel. Her expression was unreadable and he searched her face for a determinable mood. When he didn't answer, she brought her eyes to meet his, and they locked. Now Harry could see something from her: longing. He could feel it, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And it hurt him. He broke the trance and looked down at his cereal as he started to devour it.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she'd noticed his avoiding-gaze.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head. "Nothing. I, er, thought you'd be upset with me. Not want to talk to me," he answered.  
  
Hermione's look grew compassionate as she slipped her hand under his on the table. "I'm not mad at you, and we're still friends, Harry. I'm disappointed that that's all we are for now, but I'm okay." She gave Harry a small smile. He returned it weakly before he reached over the table and planted a small kiss on her left cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Mione," he said after he'd sat down again. Hermione's smile widened as she started on her bagel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione said a quick goodbye to Harry as she picked up her books to leave. She exited the Great Hall and had just heard the doors close behind her when they opened again. And suddenly there was a strong hand on her shoulder. Hermione whipped around, startled, and who stood before her but, "Malfoy," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Malfoy," he said, sounding amused. Then his face softened, "and who, may I ask are you? I have never seen such a pretty creature on these grounds in all my six years here," he tried at a compliment, but it came out sounding more like a joke.  
  
Hermione handled it with ease. "I am Hermione Granger; straight-A student and an excellent ass-kicker. Want to try me?" she asked with a sneer.  
  
Draco let out a small chuckle as he smiled at her. She'd never seen a smile on him that wasn't out of vengeance or malice, and she liked this new smile. It really made him look great, though Hermione was battling these thoughts in her head.  
  
"No thank you, my dear. You see, we both have changed over the summer. You have blossomed into a stunning and attractive young woman," another attempt at a compliment, and this time he succeeded, gaining an unwilling but still present smile from a flattered Hermione (making her look even more adorable to him), "and I have been told I've become something of a 'softie'. I suppose it is true; I have changed my ways to try and be nice to people, especially those who I treated with hatred before, like you," he reached to her chin and tilted it up a tad so her eyes met his.  
  
She'd thought it was all a gag, evil fun if you will, until she saw the sincerity and honesty in his sparkling blue eyes. Draco Malfoy was confessing a newfound love, to HER! And he was serious! He smiled that handsome smile again before he leaned down toward her and his lips brushed hers.  
  
Hermione returned the kiss, just letting the passion overrule her, having to reach up on tiptoe to do so. All that was going through her head was, "I can't BELIEVE I'm kissing Draco Malfoy, my mortal enemy!"  
  
Draco opened his eyes as Hermione went flatfooted again. He grinned and bent down so that his lips were tantalizingly close to grazing her ear as he softly whispered, "Meet me at the hidden lake at six; I know you want me too." He stood straight up again and kissed the top of her head before they went their separate ways.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, this is DRACO MALFOY, Hermione! Don't you dare go to meet him tonight; it'll only be trouble!' a voice inside her screamed. On the way to a meeting with Professor Dumbledore that had previously been scheduled, she abandoned her rational self and discussed the situation with the voice.  
  
'I know, but it felt so right.' she replied back.  
  
She arrived at Dumbledore's office and the door immediately opened for her. After riding the moving staircase, the door at the top released from its frame also. Inside sat Dumbledore on his huge, throne-type chair, and Hermione was surprised to see Harry seated on a couch nearby, and she sat down beside him.  
  
"Hi Professor, what is this all about?" Hermione questioned for the both of them.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. Before we start I'd like to give you why condolences for Ron. He was a noble boy that we'll all miss." They both nodded solemnly.  
  
"I have gathered you two here right now to announce that you, Harry, will be Head Boy, and you, Hermione, will be Head Girl of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."  
  
Both of their jaws dropped in astonishment, (though Hermione definitely could've expected it!!) then they hugged each other unconsciously, in delight. They realized how they were and quickly pulled away. Dumbledore continued,  
  
"Your password is Hermioneus Potterus. I thought I'd try something simple this year and it seems to fulfill its purpose. Your bags have already been brought up. You may go unpack now," he finished as he told them how to get to the Head dorm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry walked to the Head dorm with Hermione trailing a little behind. He thought about the password Dumbledore had come up with. 'Hermioneus Potterus,' combining Hermione's first name with Harry's last. He liked the sound of Hermione Potter, he realized. 'Whoa! Why am I even thinking that way?' he pondered. 'The only way that that'd ever be her name is if we someday got married or something.' Harry silently laughed at first, but then gasped at his own suggestion. 'Marry Hermione someday? Why am I thinking about all this, just because of the password Dumbledore chose? It was just a quick thing...' his thought trailed off.  
  
'It is true that Dumbledore is that wisest wizard of all. Maybe he knows something no one else does.' Now, Harry laughed aloud at this thought. How did he even come up with a crazy idea like that? He shrugged it off just as Hermione had sped up a little and passed him with a curious glance that soon changed into a smile. She turned around to walk forward again.  
  
At Hermione's smile, he'd felt a flow of warm feeling go through him. Then it hit him.  
  
Just as she loved him, Harry really did love Hermione!  
  
~*~End of Chapter 2~*~  
  
A/n: For those of you who read and DON'T REVIEW (urG!) I'm sorry this took so long but I was WAITING FOR SOME REVIEWS!! I feel obligated to those who kindly DID REVIEW(!) so I posted this for them and NO ONE ELSE! Have a nice day ;-) lol.  
  
PLEASE ReviEW! If you do nothing else in life, review my STORY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is a fact I have mournfully learned to accept :(  
  
~*Laura*~ 


End file.
